The Claimed
by I.Plead.Ignorance
Summary: The long awaited sequel to The Claiming for Sakura Haruno. Did Sakura and Sasuke get back together? What happened to them? Are they happy? SasuXSaku LEMON!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**The Claimed**

**Though it is not mandatory to read **_The Claiming for Sakura Haruno_, **it may help to keep you from confusion. This is the Epilogue to the story said above, but again reading it is not mandatory.**

**WARNING: Lemon!!!!.

* * *

**

Sakura was humming a soft tune as she strode down the busy Konoha streets. A little basket was leisurely hanging off her arm as she closely inspected a few ripe tomatoes before placing them in the basket. She then moved over towards the fruit stand and began to run her delicate fingers over various fruits deciding whether or not to buy them. As she ran a finger over an exotic fruit her mind began to wander from recent events towards a year ago that day.

Absentmindedly she sighed and felt her heart constrict as she remembered the day when everyone could finally say the madness of war was over. But to her remembrance, she preferred to forget when Aleia was found in a pool of her own cold blood. The helplessness and the feeling of betrayal, where she had just finished having intercourse with Sasuke when she was fighting her father…when she…

Sakura shook her head. Everything, in the end, turned out okay. Not great by any standards but not bad either. The psychological ramifications alone could attest to many who are still suffering, herself included, but not as much as others.

Kakashi, though he didn't show it, probably suffered the worst. How weak he felt when he saw her. How much he cried when he thought he was alone. She could still see it in his eyes, but she knew he was moving on like many others. Because the only way to deal with trauma is to accept it and move on-at least that's what Aleia wanted.

Sakura smiled a small smile as she recalled her ex-sensei. He was coming back to Konoha today and she invited him and the others over to the Uchiha mansion for a small get-together feast that she, Ino and Hinata were preparing.

Ino had lost her eyesight during the last battle. She, for two months, refused to leave her apartment saying that she could no longer see anything so what was the point in leaving when she didn't have to? In those two months she lost thirty pounds and Shikamaru everyday forced her to eat, and slowly healed Ino not only physically but mentally as well. He showed her some of his shadow techniques she could use to get around rather than a cane and most importantly, he showed her how to enjoy life and love once again.

It did not take them long before they became an item and even lesser time to get married. Though Sakura didn't approve of their rush, she knew Ino wouldn't rush a marriage unless she was completely sure she wanted to be tied down to one man for the rest of her life.

As for Hinata, she's happily engaged to Naruto. At first Sakura didn't know what to think, him cheating on her while they were together, but then was reminded that she too cheated on him with Sasuke. It was a funny event now that she recalled, how both Naruto and herself sat down and said at the same time that they've been unfaithful and believed being friends was the best way to go.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her slender waist and the slight pressure on her shoulder pulled her out of her musings.

"What are you thinking?"

Sakura shivered when she felt those words hot on her ear and pressed her back into the strong chest, "hmm? Just recalling the year." She smiled when she felt his lips lay butterfly kisses from her jaw to her neck.

"uhmm, the first night we had sex together no doubt. But how can you forget that, I'm just that damn good."

Sakura playfully elbowed him in the stomach, "that was the worst if I remember correctly."

"Perhaps you need a reminder of just how good I am at pleasuring my woman."

"Yes I think a reminder would be a great idea."

Sakura felt his hands move lower towards her nether regions until they went under her short leather skirt,

"Hmm not wearing panties?" He mused.

"Sasuke" Sakura gasped as he plunged three fingers into her core.

"hmm?"

"Not-not" she gasped as she felt him rubbing her knob with his thumb, "kami" She rolled her head back onto his shoulder grinding her hips against his hands, "not here" she panted.

"Alright" he pulled his fingers out and licked up the juices, "purchase your foods and meet me in our room, I'm not done with you." He disappeared in a puff of grey smoke and Sakura walked to the cashier and whispered to herself,

"don't think I'll be a compliant little lamb Sasuke."

* * *

A YEAR AGO

* * *

_She killed her father. His blood mixed with her own in a sickening, lingering warmth. His body no longer recognizable and for a moment Aleia wondered if the corpse before her was truly her father. But she and Cheveyo-zev both verified that the mangled body was in fact the snake demon possessor._

_She didn't feel the happiness of success-of a revenge finally paid. She didn't feel remorse either for she knew what she did was for the greater good-to save many from his suffocating grasp. She felt…nothing. Her face seemed stoic so unnatural for her to not portray an emotion in her usually sparkling eyes. Yet here she was still breathing, shallowly but alive nonetheless…shouldn't she be doing something?_

_That's when her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. Her adrenaline slowly waned and rapidly pain assaulted her senses. White hot pain coursed through her veins, her weakened body depleted of chakra just lay there unable to move._

'_I knew fusing with you was a bad idea'_

_**But you still did so** Zev pointed out **Best part is your new abilities and I can't take over your body anymore.**_

'_True-ugh'_

_**Rest Al.**_

'_I can't, we're in the middle of a battle field'_

_**As if you could move now! Do as I say, the more at rest you are the less blood will spill out**_

_Aleia, with her mind groggy from blood lost, allowed the blanket of darkness to cover herself and fell into unconsciousness._

_Within thirty minutes Kakashi stumbled across her cold, pale body. Her gasps for air were strangled, she seemed like a fish on dry land. The blood surrounding her started to cool and crust over her unmoving body and for a moment he stood there in shock. But another strangled, feeble attempt for air came from her pale lips and it immediately snapped his attention back and straight away began ripping pieces of his clothes to bandage up her wounds. He took her limp hand into his and caressed it,_

"_Please live Aleia" he whispered before transporting her back to the strong-hold's temporary hospital ward._

* * *

Tsunade leaned against the doorpost over looking all of Konoha from her high hokage temple. She let out a small sigh, a half cup of sake held by her hands remained untouched as her unseeing eyes scan over all while her mind wandered.

"It's been a while" Jiraiya appeared before her, his usual pen and paper lost for the moment as he follows her gaze with his own. He took a chance to casually glance at her wondering if she heard him at all.

"It has" she breathed out. "It is just weird."

Jiraiya smiled; "yeah" he wistfully thought back, "it shall be interesting. Konoha has finally coped with the war and the losses it entailed and with them coming back along with Suna's representatives for treaty discussions-knowing who they are-it's just different."

There seemed to be no other words to describe this situation than just unordinary, different, alien. Something they're not, nor the majority of the shinobi, used to. Though they're happy; just imagining the event unfolding would even boggle Jiraiya's detailed imagination.

"She is no longer a shinobi, even in her own country. How can I look at her the same way as when she belonged only to this village? As when she was the greatest kuniochi this planet has ever bared witnessed to?"

Jiraiya knew those reasons where only the surface of the tumultuous emotions boiling beneath and he grabbed her bicep and gave it a gentle squeeze of reassurance, "it's not your fault she is unable to perform to the duties of a shinobi. The only one to blame is the one who inflicted pain upon her, and the last time I checked, he was already serving his time in hell."

"If I had enough chakra-"

"Then what? She would be better? By every doctors point of view she was long since paralyzed an hour into the fight, how she was able to endure another thirty minutes of excruciating pain; much-less, being able to move her legs at all, was, and forever will be, a question left unanswered." His gaze steadily broke down her barriers and he became acutely aware of the pain and self-doubt that showed in the depths of her eyes, and before either could comprehend anything, he wrapped his arms around her with his head nuzzling the side of her face, "she should be treated no different than when she was able to walk Tsunade-chan. You know very well that she hates misplaced pity over anything else in this world."

Tsunade smiled into his chest, "did you hear about Sakura-chan?"

Happy for the small smile he received; he chuckled, "what?" Of course he knew what she was going to say, but he didn't want to ruin her mood, nor did he want the intentional subject change to go to waste.

"Sasuke is going to propose to her on the bridge and he wanted me to put that area and all surrounding areas within fifteen yards on restriction."

"Sounds like he wants to impress the young maiden of his affections."

"No…just making it memorable."

"He's probably doing it so he could get some good sex"

Tsunade half-heartedly slapped his chest with the back of her hand, "Sakura is capable of giving good sex without being persuaded or anything of that matter just like I."

Jiraiya gave a lecherous smirk, "naw, I think you're wrong. She needs to be motivated just like you do."

"Is that so?"

* * *

TWO HOURS LATER

* * *

Jiraiya was panting hard next to a very naked Tsunade and as he ran his hands through her hair he smirked, "see, all you needed was some motivation and that motivation was to prove that you needed no motivation." He kissed her scalp half affectionately have mockingly, "that my love is called Irony."

A loud slap could be heard throughout all of Konoha that very moment and any decent soul would flinch knowing very well of the hokage's temper and whishing the poor soul a speedy recovery; glad it wasn't them on the receiving end.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

An entourage of only two persons was light heartedly talking. One was being carried by the other, twirling unruly strands of silver hair around her finger.

"You remember the last time your hair was brown?"

The person carrying the hair-twirling woman responded with a small smile, relishing in the soft feel of her soothing fingers on his scalp. "Hmmm no I don't"

She laughed a soft melodious tune among his ears and he couldn't help but smile. "Well I do Kakashi. It was before I left. Before Itachi betrayed the village remember? I remember seeing faint strands of silver underneath and I thought it would serve you right to get silver hair with you being a pompous, vain man that you were."

"You really thought little of me didn't you?"

"And what I did think wasn't pleasant either."

"Something must have changed your mind."

She rolled her eyes catching the cockiness in his voice and could almost feel his smirk. "I was delusional when I got back from the mission, clearly I wasn't thinking straight." She joked while lightheartedly pulling on a few strands.

"Then you still must be delusional Miss. Hatake."

"Clearly" she agreed "but what can I say, normalcy is beyond grasp of any person so why not go the other way?" She lent down and laid an affectionate kiss on his cheek. "I love you"

"I love you too Aleia."

A comfortable silence befell upon them and within the next ten minutes they found themselves on a cliff overlooking Konoha still sluggishly awakening from its well earned sleep. The both of them smiled with fondness as memories both good and bad flashed through their mind. But with the other, those memories didn't affect them as much as they did when they didn't have one another.

Immediately their keen eyes zeroed in on a group of kids running around playing tag. Their joyous laughter echoed below the couple, ignorantly unaware that two deadly shinobi stood above them.

"Aleia?" Kakashi broke the trance with his soft voice that immediately melted her heart. And with equal softness she responded,

"Yes koi?"

"I want that" he whispered.

Aleia glanced at the kids and easily comprehended what he meant as she watched the parents hugging each other with smiles upon their faces while their children enjoyed the wonderful day.

"Children? A baby?" She smiled not disliking the idea but decided to toy with her husband, "I never knew you'd be the family man type. We're both thirty years young-"

"-The best age for a baby"

"They wine and poop a lot."

He shrugged his shoulders and she smiled.

"How many?"

"Six, seven, or more"

"Six kids? What the hell would we do with that many? Hell, we have enough servants to do our work and child labor is _supposedly_ illegal so that throws some theories out the window. They're not tax deductible and we actually have to feed and nurture them and endure their teenage years."

"I'm willing to devote everything I can to however many we do have."

"'_Do have'_? Now aren't we sounding a bit cocky, it takes two to tango buddy and you will not stick that dick in this chick." Noticing his beaten posture she broke out into a fit of giggles, and slowly moved her hand down his collar and underneath his shirt slowly rubbing his nipples. She lent in to breath hot air into his ear and rubbed her chest against his back.

"You know" she breathed seductively, "if we want that many kids, we better start" she began to unbutton his shirt "As." Pop "Soon" there goes another button "As" pop "Possible" and there goes his shirt.

She lowered her lips to his exposed neck and licked seductively, taking pride in his quickened pulse.

"N-now?"

"My, my" her lips traveled up his jaw to his ear where she playfully bit, "is the great Hatake Kakashi stuttering? Hmm, you taste so good it's nearly" she blew into his ear "orgasmic."

"There's kids" he tried to grip control of his sanity but the feel of her breasts rubbing against his back and her breathing into his ear made it extremely difficult to focus.

"Then take us elsewhere" her hands reached his little hair line bellow his belly button and dragged a lone nail up and down. Within seconds they were no longer on the cliff.

* * *

Sakura hummed a soft tune upon entering her household, both of her arms loaded with groceries,

"Hey Hinata?" she called while taking her shoes off.

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

"Could you help me with the groceries?"

"She's busy billboard-brow!"

In agitation she yelled out, "well then Ino-pig come and help me!"

A few seconds had passed when some of the bags were lifted from her, "troublesome"

"Thanks Shikamaru!"

His reply was muffled by the bags and she dropped her own groceries onto the granite countertop while sending a conspicuous glare towards her best friend who in turn, stuck her tongue out.

"Well they should be arriving in a few hours, so I need to get ready. Are you guys okay down here by yourselves?"

"We're more competent here without you forehead-chan!" Ino waved her hand dismissively while stirring the sauce with her other hand, "besides beauty takes time and you need a lot of time to resemble myself"

Sakura laughed, "no thank you Ino-pig, if I wanted to look like you, I'd run over towards the costume shop and buy the most hideous mask there!" Giving a playful wink towards her friend, she walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards her bedroom at the end of the crimson colored hall.

Idly she walked into her room and over towards her neatly-made bed where her attire for the evening was laid out along with a fluffy white towel. Quickly, she undressed and made her way into the adjoining bathroom and commenced to turn the shower on, waiting a moment for the water to warm up.

She then stepped in only to shriek as a pair of arms possessively took hold of her hips and brought her back against a taut stomach.

"Took you long enough"

Sakura relaxed upon realizing who grunted that out and smiled as she reached for the soap, "shopping for food is harder than you think Sasuke. You have to take in the prospect you're cooking for Naruto and many others, so quantity had to be carefully taken into consideration."

Her soap was stolen from her only to be replaced by the soothing ministrations of a soft towel and she groaned when he started at her neck and pressed her back into him while tilting her head to the side. She could feel his hardened shaft rubbing against her butt and her stomach began to coil from the erotic sensations Sasuke's penis was producing.

"Sasuke" she breathed out as the thrum of water droplets pelting her body mixed with his slow, almost teasing touch, made her legs nearly give in anticipatory lust. His skilled hand descended lower with every breath she took and she purred when his hand began cleaning her core.

She pushed against his hand and cried out when the towel entered her. Slowly, almost methodically, she began rolling her hips against him and she felt him growl near her ear before he nipped the lobe, "Sakura, if you keep doing this…" his threat was left hanging in the steamy air when she grasped his rod.

"Sasuke, I've been hot and heavy since our encounter at the market. Finish this now." She rubbed her palm against his balls earning a small grunt from the usually controlling Uchiha.

"not until I have my fun" he gasped back and pushed his fingers into her hot, dripping core.

Sakura let out a satisfied cry as his digits pounded into her relentlessly. Slowly she could feel that coil of pleasure start to build and she bucked her hips every time he stroked her hidden jewel. Her walls tightened around his fingers signaling how close she was to euphoric release and then he did the most heinous crime a man could do, he pulled out his fingers.

"Bast-"Sakura was cut off as she was roughly shoved up against the shower door and immediately she wrapped her lithe legs around Sasuke's dripping body. His cock was pulsing at her entrance as she mewed in anticipation, her core throbbing in wanton need so much that it hurt without the coveted release.

Sensing her needs he slowly, almost teasingly, kissed her lips and began to slide past her weeping folds.

"Sa-sasu-ke" she brokenly gasped gripping his muscular torso with need. Her fingers digging into his skin, though neither cared.

Her utterance of his name so primal caused the ever famous Uchiha control to crack and crumble and soon he began pounding into her. The door shuddered from every thrust he made and her meeting it with her own. Pants soon turned out to be moans, only vaguely drowned out by the water assaulting their heated bodies from the shower head. Steam covered the glass door they were animalistically pounding against. Sakura's body temporarily smudging away the steam with her naked backside arching with every thrust her lover made. The slapping of wet flesh, almost louder than their moans, sounded as they both climaxed into the white-filled haze of euphoric bliss, each calling each other's name, gripping for dearlife to suck all the bodily juices from another thereby; riding out the wave as long as possible.

* * *

Kakashi and Aleia arrived an hour late to their meeting much to Tsunade's chagrin. Jairaiya smirked as the two nodded politely towards him.

"You're late Hatake, and here I'd think Aleia would instill some sort of time schedule into you but it seems as though you're corrupting her!"

Kakashi turned his head and smiled at his wife, who was on his back with her legs being held by her husband, "well you see Hokage, we got lost on the road of life when-"

"What he means is that we're sorry to inconvenience you." Aleia shot him an amused glare. "But now that we're here, we can begin treaty negotiations between Konohagakure and Kumorigakure."

Tsunade nodded and began reading the treaty aloud. While Kakashi set Aleia down onto a chair and lazily sat on the arm. His hand rubbing lazy circles around her belly as she lightly held onto his wrists, humming a faint tune only her husband could hear.

The treaty was more than a document with words on it, but a new beginning for the Village hidden in the Shadows and a new chapter for Konoha. Leaving behind the immense bloodshed of a year ago, the hatred and the revenge; and instead, replacing those dismal events with a new cornerstone of a bright future for all shinobis including:

Kakashi and Aleia who just began a family

Ino and Shikamaru and their new baby girl Akia

Naruto and his bride to be Hinata

And lastly…

Sasuke and Sakura…let's check up on them shall we?

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura lazily strolled about Konoha their fingers laced and a peaceful silence about the two. They were heading towards the bridge where team 7 would meet in their gennin days.

Sasuke briefly glanced at Sakura, his heart pounding faster with every step they made towards the old bridge. He stifled the urge to sigh and opted to calm his nerves by reciting the Uchiha mantra: _Uchiha's don't allow foolish emotions to get in their way of a goal_. His sweaty palms contradicted such a saying and he fidgeted, catching Sakura's attention,

"Sasuke? Why are you acting strange? Are you sick? Would you like to head back home?"

"No. Let's just keep going and I'll rest on the bridge."

Within a few moments they were in the center, leaning against the railing and looking into the clear water, their distorted faces comical but Sasuke couldn't dwell upon that train of thought for long. He had to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to do and in another moment he began,

"Sakura"

"Yeah?" she turned her beautiful face towards him, her eyes glistening with unassuming kindness causing his heart to rapidly speed up.

"You" his drew a blank, the long, rehearsed words gone within seconds of opening his mouth and silently he berated himself for being easily distracted.

"I..?" Her eyebrow elegantly arched in curiosity and he began again,

"I love you for everything that you are right now. But, I would love you more if you would become more than Haruno Sakura." He took in a breath but she interrupted him in a small whisper,

"what are you saying Sasuke?"

"I would love for you to become Uchiha Sakura, my wife."

Sakura was flabbergasted but soon recovered, "so..?"

He furrowed his brows in confusion, "so what?"

"Well aren't you going to get down on your knee and ask me to be your wife?"

"Why? I already know you'll say yes."

"Why you pig-headed, arrogant man! I've never-" Her ranting was short lived when Sasuke gently kissed her lips and pulled apart slightly. His breath caressed and mingled with her own tantalizing lips, and softly he spoke to her in a loving manner,

"Haruno Sakura, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

She gazed into his beautiful, onyx orbs and she smiled almost shyly,

"Yes Sasuke, I will."

* * *

**Ta daaah! Huzzah I finally found it! sorry it took so long! Anyways I want to thank every reviewer who wrote to me in The Claiming for Sakura Haruno it means a lot to me!**

**And yes, there will be nothing more to this, sorry, but nonetheless, I would like to hear your reviews and your take on it, because then I could incorporate your opinons in my writting skills further on!**

**Huzzah, thanks for the wonderful times! And now I can finally say this Saga is over!**

**Have some Crepe's wootness!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


End file.
